Dragon Empire
"Upon this day, in the first Era, in the year of 78,990, we establish this empire, to unite all dragons across the world. We the dragons of Fire, Ice, Water, Rock, Air, and Plant do hereby form the Dragon Empire of Naav. Praise be to Fey." -Milofornaav, The First dragon King and Uniter of Dragons. The Dragon Empire of Naav The Dragon Empire of Naav was formed in the first Era in the year of 78,990, on the first day in the month of Ignis. It consisted of the six elemental kingdoms. Milofornaav and the five other dragon lords united to better solidify their power in the world of Fey. The Empire still survives despite the events of the fourth Era, but only on paper. The Six Elemental Kingdoms. There are six kinds of elemental dragons, Fire, Ice, Water, Rock, Air, and Plant. Each one evolved in their own elemental lands and these lands eventually became the six Elemental Kingdoms. * Campis Ignis, the Fire Dragon Kingdom * Aecor Gelu, the Ice Dragon Kingdom * Vallis Aqua, the Water Dragon Kingdom * Collis Petra, the Rock Dragon Kingdom * Insulam Caelum, the Air Dragon Kingdom * Nemus Herba, the Plant Dragon Kingdom Campus Ignis: The fire dragon kingdom. The great magic dragon of power, and the magic dragon of heat, Campus and Ignis respectively fought for ages until they grappled each other. They slowly melted into the land that would become the fire dragon kingdom. Their heads became the great mountain Vulcan and their bodies set the land on fire. Aecor Gelu: The Ice Dragon kingdom. The Magic dragon of patience and magic dragon of cold swam in the northern ocean together. They slowly got closer and closer together, swirling the ice around them together until they finally got together and formed the ground upon which the future capital city would be built. They formed the ice at the top of the world and the ice dragon kingdom was born. Vallis Aqua: The Water Dragon Kingdom The magic dragon of agility, and the magic dragon of fluidity flew through the air together until they danced magically over the mountains. They flew higher, and flew down crashing into the mountains and made a gigantic crater. The air of the valley was always thick with moisture, and the waters of the giant lake flows for ages. Collis Petra: The Rock dragon kingdom The magic dragon of stability, and the magic dragon of hardness danced across the world, leaving mountain ranges in their footsteps until they danced in one spot for too long. They formed the vertical kingdom of Collis Petra, where the magic dragons would continually carve out their whole kingdom. Insulam Caelum: The Air Dragon kingdom The magic dragon of freedom, and the magic dragon of winds flew across the globe a million times, holding hands and leaving clouds in various places. These would later be known as hard clouds, where magical creatures can live high in the sky. They flew together too fast one day and formed a hard cloud structure, Insulam Caelum. Nemus Herba: The Plant dragon kingdom The magic dragon of life, and the magic dragon of renewal decided to sit on an island and spend their days looking up to the sky. Over time they grew into the ground and made the densest forest and fields in the world, the plant dragon kingdom of Nemus Herba. Rulers of The Dragon Empire. There have been many rules of the dragon empire over it's last 500,000 years. Here are just a few. (These are the ones I have made up so far.) Milofornaav The First Dragon King, and the one who united them all. He is more myth that reality at this point, saying he defeated The Dracolich, hunted down the Invisible Dire Lion, and even built the Brass City all by himself from a single lump of Brass. He is revered and even worshiped by a few dragons. His bones lie at the foot of Mt. Ignis and all those who wish to die at the base must first bow before his skull. Dolgfornaav The Penultimate Dragon king. Dolg is best known for his colonizing of the other dimensional world of Earth. His brother, Jehovah, was the one who built the mental prison which enslaved humanity. Dolg was fearsome, ruthless, and one of the most vicious dragon kings. He killed over fifty concubines before one of them finally gave birth to a son. Then she herself was killed during the initial attack on the Brass City by the dragon rebellion. Dolg was defeated by his son in 4E 50,136. Belfornaav The last dragon king and currently in exile. Belfornaav started the Dragon Civil War after his wife, an ice dragon named Bethasdaa, defeated Jehovah and freed humanity. Belfornaav was told to kill his wife and re-enslave humanity. Needless to say he did not take that well. He gathered rebellious forces and took on the Dragon Empire, and his father. He defeated his father, and fled Fey after realizing that there were no more dragons. He is now in charge of a human agency on Earth.Category:Locations Category:Dragon Empire